kurayami_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanging with the girls (3/25/13)
Where: KHS Dorm Building 1 Who: Razi, Shadow, Vemi Roleplay: Vemilust: -after the shower i plop on the couch lazily. rubbing the towel through her damp hair- ShadowValcore: -Shadow would sight softly she was bored of hiding up in her room and was ready for some trouble. She would get all dressed up and straighten her long black hair and pop out her contacts she was not in her true form that of a vampire and she loved it again. She was up for no good and she knew exactly where to go looking for it. The girl’s downstairs area. Though she had a private dorm upstairs she didn’t mind going to do mingle with the others. She would leave her room and descend the stairs into the main floor of the Dorm building and head to the girls Side of the dorm back to the relaxation room.- YumeMoumoku: -after a long while of fighting kio for her body razi would smerk before streatching out her long slender frame. adjusting her white button up shirt that hung half undone razi would wonder down along the halls. being in a rather fowl mood after kio's attempt to get rid of her she had blocked out kio from her thoughts and what was going on, so to say she was making sure he got none of her memories of what was going on at the moment. flipping her long black hair a bit, razi would smerk a bit to herself. some would almost think razi was a vampire with the kind of confadence she would show in her self. contenplating on heading back to her and kio's dorm razi would sigh a bit before mumbaling in her angelic like voice- boring lets go have fun and make kio suffer for it later -she would smerk a bit to herself- Vemilust: -walking out of the shower in her night wear, vemi has a black towel draped around her neck. she walk to the lounge area and flops lazily on to the couch continuing to dry her hair- Hmm not bad for a first day, I wonder if i'll meet anyone here... ShadowValcore: -Shadow let out a laugh as she saw someone plop down on the couch she would flip her long black hair and smile her fangs flashing slightly with the smile- “Hi there” –Shadow voice was sweet but dark a mystery hidden in her tone her red eyes would scan over the woman who seemed older then herself but she couldn’t be sure.- YumeMoumoku: -finding her way towards the girls hang out room, razi would bust threw the door not really knowing if others where there or not eather way she would anounce herself in a loud clear voice- its all good ladies the fun has arived -pausing for a moment to look around the room razi would smile as her eyes would fall on shadow- isn't my sexy partner in crime -razi would sing out to shadow before cutting herself short as she saw the nurse chick from earlier. glaring a bit razi would sigh then mumble- great her again...your not like stalking me or somethen cuz i told you we don't have a problem and kio just needs to relax and have some fun not be so uptight you know -razi would flash the woman a wicked grin- so like lets not get on my case k... Vemilust: -peeks open an eye the source of the lovley voice and is suprised to see another vampire- "Hi" -flashing her own pair of fangs while scanning the younger girls body and thought she must be a student here- "I'm the new school nurse." ShadowValcore: -Shadows smile would get wider as she heard a voice that she knew oh so well- “Oh Razi It’s great to have you back” –laughing evilly she would look to the nurse- “oh joy no I have to be good and not kill anyone today” –laughing she would turn her red eyes glistening she would look t Razi- “So What trouble are you up to now?” Vemilust: -raises an eyebrow at Razi's appearance, missing Kio immediatiely. moving aside for Razi to sit down next to the younger vampire- YumeMoumoku: o you know same old same old locked kio up for the day he was being a pain so he's probably curled up some where in a ball whimpering like a little child -laughing razi would go and plop down beside shadow the wicked grin still painted on her face- though i'm sure tomarow kio's english teach will love the little message i wrote her i say a good detintion is in order -shifting her gaze to the nurse chick razi would raise a brow- keep you lips shut about it and you can earn some cool points with me got it lady if your cool with razi life is or death is good -she would chuckle before moving to lean gently against shadow- Vemilust: "Sure thing." -she thrown the end of her towel across her face allowing her to close her eyes and relax for a bit as she leave the yongsters to play- ShadowValcore: -Shadow would smirk she knew all to well what Razi meant- “With in the first week your going to get yourself in Detention lol –Shadow would lean against the Sexy Razi- “Aww don’t scare her away yet Razi- Shadow would say with a smirk and a wink- “We have to have her around incase well…you know any more accidents happen.” –Shadow was meaning if any of the young vampires lost control over themselves if a lycan had the nerve to piss her off again like they had in the past. She didn’t like the dog brains and she had to fight a few of the female ones last year it didn’t end so well for them but Shadow was going to be “Good” this year and only fight if she was really really pissed off.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing vemi and shadow razi would giggle a bit to herself before shruging- eh you know all to well i'll just make kio sit threw the detentions while i take a nice nap and no offense lady but kio talking to you about well us just kinda ticks me off ya know like we have a problem ha i say we are perfect just like this who doens't love me -razi would would give her best seductive look before moving to brush some of her hair back to its proper side to show off the shaved detaling she had done to the side of her head- don't get me wrong lady i don't know ya so and kio put ya in a bad position but i'm all for you cleaning up me and shadow's messes like helping poor wolf boys with their bloody noses after i punch them for trying some funny buisness -razi would laugh- Vemilust: -removes the towel away form her face as she seemingly out of nowhere take up as "blood" juice box and being sipping on it.- "so how many wolf boys are there?" -looking at both of the girls with interes- ShadowValcore: -Shadow would laugh- “I’m pretty sure we scared most of them off last year but im sure there will be more their always are.” –Shadow would look to the woman- “We are the Class officers and Most notorious trouble makers this school has ever known though by day you would never know.” –She laughed softly this was true neither herself or Razi were seen during the day she was a different person and Razi well she wasn’t herself during the school hours most of the time. She yawned.- “I’m Bored where is all the fresh meat?” YumeMoumoku: -shruging a bit to the vemi's question- i don't know maybe a couple wana be harry scaries but they come and go schools just starting so i haven't gotten to start my chart yet plus kio normaly runs this time i busted out early -she would smerk before shruging to shadow's question- not a clue but you know i'm so down for going and trying to steal this years test answers kio may not like it but he can't help when i'm screaming answers in his head to get them right -razi would laugh- ShadowValcore: -Shadow would laugh- “Just make sure he doesn’t give them to me if I get caught cheating again im gone from this school” –she laughed it was a joke of course she would never need to cheat she got the answers from the teachers themselves she was vary persuasive when she needed to be and besides that she was pretty and smart so she was a deadly combination of course that is why her Sire choose her to be his child and not one of his others.- Vemilust: -nodding and giggling to what she was hearing and thought to herslef to be young like that again. but she wasn't that old as she frown to herself slightly- YumeMoumoku: nah you know i got you -razi would chuckle before moving to fall back into the couch making herself comfterable- so nurse lady tell us about you i mean come on can't just sit there and chill and listen in with out giving your in put Vemilust: Mmm..-putting a finger to her lip as she pnders for a bit- "well im pretty shy and i like to watch" -she says with a slight smirk- Vemilust: "Watch all sorts of things" -gives a big stretch and a yawn feeling really tired all of a sudden she get up and stretches a bit more- YumeMoumoku: ahh alright then -razi would giggle before leaning back into the couch crossing her arms lightly over her chest as she watched vemi- Vemilust: "Well I better head of to bed..it's getting really late" -looking at the clock and back at Razi- "Goodnight Razi" -giving her a nice smile. YumeMoumoku: night -razi would give her a light wave before shifting her silvery gaze towads the pool table as she thought about playing her around for amusement- Vemilust: -nods her head and silkly walks of to her room for a goodnights rest-